


Primum non nocere

by XMRomalia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And Angela has a cat, Angela saves him, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But actually this work is more about Angela than about ship, Even if he does not particularly want, F/M, Genji (almost) dies, Pre-Canon, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Пациентов всегда много, и у каждого - своя история.





	Primum non nocere

Пациенты всегда более, чем достаточно. И у каждого - своя история, полный свой демоны, свои ангелы. Это было почти привычно, логично; кто-то всегда оказывались невинная выжившая из деревушки, которую снесли до основания во время контратаки; кто-то - лидер группировки, убившие люди не меньше, чем рядовой омник. Люди бывали разные, их истории писались разные цветы. В одних был больше красный, в других - теплом желтом, нежном голубом. Кого-то после исцеления ждала долгая-долгая жизнь, размеренное счастье, а кого-то - смерть в канаве ... но, как бы это ни было печально, Циглер не могла им помочь. Не в этом.   
  
«Первое правило, милая, - в голове отпечатался женский голос с мягким, шелестящим акцентом. Та глядела на неё, как на ученицу, пускай Ангела никогда ею для неё не была, - ты не прочтешь ни в книгах, ни в своих справочниках. Оно моё, зовите это как хочет. И звучит оно просто: ты никогда не сможешь помочь тому, кто не хочет помочь себе сам ».   
  
Она училась долго, упорно, до потрескавшихся капилляров в глазах и сонливости, что наваливалась волнами, от которой не спасал даже самый крепкий кофе. Ангела учились, и её нервы не выдерживали обилие информации, собственная дотошность и крик, что царил в общежитии. Порой усталость вырывалось в то, что девушка срывалась - на все, на всех. На друзей и знакомых, на сально пристающих к ней парней; иногда в то, что она спокойно заходили в кафе, спрашивали о цене за битье посуды - и целомудренно выпивала принесенного кофе, после со вкусом разбивая сухой чашка о пол. Изредка прилетал даже маленькая и очаровательная Кейка, которого она подобрала еще котенок. Очаровательная, пушистый котенок, и иногда - в темных ночах, когда экзамены были ужасно, ужасно близко - он становился её отрада, тыкаясь плоская мордочка в худом запястье Циглер.   
  
Это после девушка примирилась, после начала понимать, что жизнь - не только зубрежка, не только то, что написано в полненьких талмудах. Но это было много-много после; кажется, как раз к тому времени, как бедняжке-Кейку пришлось сделать роботизированную заднюю лапку после несчастного случая .   
  
«Второе правило, - помнится, женщина вовсе не стоил труда поучать Циглер, отвлекаясь от собственного ребенка, - каждая ошибка - урок. Учись на нем, прими как должное, стань с ним сильней ».   
  
Казалось, что все очевидно. Знай симптомы, назначай лечение, чего сложного-то? Все ведь просто ... так думалось, по крайней мере. Думалось, и лишь много-много лет спустя, начесывая уже старого Кейка по боку, Циглер понимала - брехня это все. Ничего не бывает просто, и врач, на практике ... работа страшная. Порой занудная, да, и до жути неблагодарного; порой с привкусом пепла под языком, обида горький, страх липкий. Циглер хотела помогать людям; хотел, дабы то если вовсе не забыли про страдание, то хотя бы немного - совсем чуть-чуть! - приободрились. Захотели жить, захотели помочь хотя бы самому себе, если не остальным.   
  
Врач - работа жуткая. Полный встрепанные нервы, бессонницы и чужие крики, что пробудит даже мертвый, не то, что задремавшая за столом в ординаторской. Почти адская, если честно ...   
Полевой врач, как оказалось, работа в разы хуже.   
  
Их в обычных войнах старались не выстреливать, точно шавок - по крайней мере, таковая шла молва, так писали в книгах и даже в фильмах через раз показывали , особенно в геройских. Где дева милосердия еще влюблялся в какой-нибудь отчаянном герое, где у них были великая любовь, и пули шли мимо, медикаменты вечно в достатке и нет даже намек, малейший намек на страхе. Но омники ... им плевать на человеческой псевдоученость, надуманная гордость и честь; еще больше - на мораль. Та казалась им обычная ошибка, неполадка в коде, и они убивали. Рвали и кромсали, давили и уничтожали порой даже яростнее, чем самые отчаянные психопаты. Циглер же? Ангела не боялся, направляясь даже в самом жарком бое. Не боялся осознание собственной смерти, скользящая прямо у висков пули, лазеры, рикошеты. Спешил на помощи, превозмогая всю человеческая, что тянул её назад, в безопасности, к аккуратной могилке Кейки на зверином кладбище.   
  
«Третье правило? Ты упорная, - чужой смех вспоминался лишь в комбинации с терпким запахом горелого , - оно простое. И одновременно - до невозможного сложное ».   
  
Ангела за свою короткий век успел повидать, какие ужасы несли войны - омники и люди, люди и люди, люди и ... чего-то иное - и ей мало что было в новинке. Действительно в новом, чтобы до дрожи, до сухого «но почему? Зачем ?! », что срывалось бы с губ отчаянно и рвано.   
  
Чтобы братья так поступали с братьями? Редко, но тоже бывало. Но Циглер не имела ни желания, ни времени узнавать подробности спора; она скользили тонкие пальцы в перчатках по чужим останкам - иначе и назвать был трудно! - без видимого или скрываемого отвращения; Ангела касались не пальцев, но взора открытых переломов, считали их количество, сравнивали степень повреждение, кидая после взглядов на снимки ... и, если честно, этот парень проще был бы причислить к трупам, чем пытаться подлатать, вылечить, исцелить. Его проще бы было прикончить, и это понимала даже она сама, будучи врачом. В конце концов, лишь едва прощупываемый пульс и изредка вздымающаяся грудная клетка выдавала , что парень еще жив. Жив, и в его теле еще есть искра, за которую не следует, но нужно бороться - жестко, яростно, до боли в руках.   
  
Время было дорого. Особенно вне; оно шло не на часы, даже не на минуты. Если не вмешаться сейчас же, если не поставить нужные капельницы, не провести вмешательство - спасать будет уже некого. Он и так чудом, настоящим чудом дожил до момента, когда Ангела смогла до него добраться; и так настрадался вволю, то ли будучи везунчиком от того, что не отключался ... то ли наоборот.   
  
«Последнее правило: люди умирают, Ангела. И порой с этим не сделать ничего ».   
  
Она думала, что могла с этим поспорить. Много раз думала, даже со своим милым Кейком, но ... это было правдой. Ей много раз доводились цедить сквозь зубы время смерти , осознавать слабость перед концом жизни, свой ограниченная сила. Но сейчас был шанс. Настоящий, полноценный; да, он уже не будет тот самый парень, что влез в заварушке, но это и не было так важно. Жизнь имели приятное свойство налаживаться после того, как достигли точки невозврата; из дна, как ни странно, был только один путь - наверх.   
  
Но это размышление, им не место в голове врача. Ангела знала одно: сейчас была возможность спасти, и, что самое важное - на то было время.   
  
... И, тем не менее, желание пациента - закон. И даже когда зудели руки, когда так и хотелось крикнуть за спину, чтобы её подчиненные готовили операционную так, точно сам Крэг Хэк гонится за ними ... она ничего не могла сделать, пока бедняга не согласится помочь Overwatch. Правило, приказ, называй как хочешь, смысл останется тем же.   
  
Ангела не терял время. Она сделал бедняга предложение, склоняясь над ним осторожно, касаясь его плеча почти ласково, и улыбка её ободряющий, мягкий, светлый. Дарующий мир и покой; понимание, что она - врач, и она рядом. Что ему стоит только согласиться с этим проклятым договором , не плюнуть в лице гребанного бюрократов, и она поможет; сделает все возможное, дабы больше не было так больно, чтобы боль ушла.   
  
Генджи - _его назвали так, и во всех бумагах к имени приписывалось «Шимада», что говорило, увы, слишком многое_  - смотрел на неё. Смотрел глазами напуганными, карими, и она почти позорно вспоминала своего котёнка. Кота, что даже умирая было гордо, ласково, что любил её. Правда любил.   
  
\- Нам нужно торопиться, - Ангела глядела в глаза бедняги нежно, чуть прикусывая нижнюю губу. Не было времени убеждать, приводить доводы, рассказывать о перспективе работы на них. Времени хватало только на короткий разговор, и то с натяжкой, - еще не все потеряно. Ты будешь жить, Генджи.   
  
Точка невозврата была близко. Точка, после которой спасать уже правда будет нечего, некого, и доводить до неё - безумие. Откровенный, рьяный, но Генджи~d молчал. В том плане, что не выдавали даже какой-либо движение своего согласия или отказ; лишь стонал глухо одним горло, дрожа крупно, непонятно где находя силы, чтобы оставаться в сознании.   
  
Ангела ловила его взгляд своим, и в том взоре боль, отчаяние, страх. Опасный коктейль, жуткий коктейль цвета меди, и страшнее всего было то, что Циглер знала этот взгляд. Правда знала; он почти что один на всех. Карты, болезнь, даже смерти не так схожи, как этот зырк исподлобья.   
  
Взгляд зверя, что не хотел умирать. Не хотел, но больше попросту не имел надежды; уже смирился с мыслью о смерти, с думой про то, что он потерян, покойник, труп, что ему не помочь ничем ... но тут ему протягивают руку. Без оружия, но как знать, что будет спустя пару минут, часов, дней? И он, точно напуганный волчонок, попросту не знаю, податься к руке и ткнуться в неё носе или все же укусить с последними силами , защищая себя. Защищая то, что осталось от чести.   
  
У Генджи глаза цвета меди, у зрачка - почти мёд. У Кейка был похожий взгляд, правда, пускай и более ... верный, что ли. Страх напополам с отчаянием, с рваным желанием поверить вопреки всему.   
Кейк ей поверил. И он умер.   
  
К черту правила. _Все, до одного._  
  
\- Все будет хорошо. Я обещаю. - Голос Ангела мягкий, и она почти прошептали последние слова, оглаживая кончики пальцев чужого висок. Осознавая, что он услышит; разберет даже сквозь собственное рваное дыхание.   
  
Генджи сомневался, сомневался всего секунду ... и все-же кивнул. Он сделал это с дрожью, и Циглер скорее почувствовал кивок кончиков пальцев, чем увидели глаза согласия от человека, что не были способны на толковой речь; челюсть его висла безвольно, принося боль. Из предплечий все еще торчали деревянные щепки стрел; все тело - точно один большой клубок боль и смерть, но-о ... Но Генджи~d смотрел на неё взгляд котенок, потерянный волчонок - и Циглер, выдыхая глухо, принимали чужой ответ. Кивок в данном случае будет достаточно; это в будущем гребанные бюрократов за каждый чих нужно будет выписать по десятке бумаг, словить десять подписей и печати. Сейчас её время, её дело. Приказы подчиненных звучит металл в голосе, и Циглер не сомневался, ни капля.   
  
\- Держитесь, - выдыхала она засыпающие под действие лекарств бедняги, мягко скользя по его волосам. Успокаивающе, до невозможного ласково.   
  
\- Держись ... - вторила она ему. Но, быть может, и себе.   
  
Пациенты всегда много, и у каждого - своя история. Но Циглер не писатель, чтобы собирать их и отражать на бумаге; Циглер не бард, дабы выслушивать их, а несколько дней спустя выдавать чужое прошлое в виде песни , одновременно перебирая струны.   
  
Циглер врач. И её задача проста: сделать все, дабы их истории не закончились сегодня.


End file.
